More and more devices are being replaced with autonomous and semiautonomous electronic devices. This is especially true in the hospitals of today with large arrays of autonomous and semiautonomous electronic devices being found in operating rooms, interventional suites, intensive care wards, emergency rooms, and the like. For example, glass and mercury thermometers are being replaced with electronic thermometers, intravenous drip lines now include electronic monitors and flow regulators, and traditional hand-held surgical instruments are being replaced by computer-assisted medical devices. As more and more autonomous and semiautonomous devices are placed in use it opens opportunities where two or more of the devices cooperate to achieve a common goal.
It is often desirable for the surgeon or operating room staff to move a patient on an operating or surgical table relative to the manipulator arms of a computer-assisted device being used as a surgical manipulator assembly in order to improve or optimize access to, or visualization of, the patient's internal anatomy. For example, a surgeon may wish to perform a gravity-assisted retraction of an organ during a surgical procedure. Because the patient's organs will move as the surgical table is tilted, for safety the surgical instruments are removed from the patient prior to moving the surgical table. Then, in many conventional teleoperated surgical systems, to perform such a retraction, the manipulator arms must be undocked from the cannulas and instruments inserted into the patient through body openings, such as incision sites and/or body orifices, so that the body openings can safely move, the surgical table must then be moved into a new position estimated to be suitable for retraction of the targeted organ, and then the manipulators re-docked with the patient. This method can be time consuming and cumbersome. Furthermore, this process may involve several iterations, because an endoscope is generally also removed from the patient before the surgical table is moved to improve safety, such that visualization of the surgical workspace is lost and the new position is typically an educated guess, which may or may not be accurate or sufficient to properly perform the retraction. To avoid repeated iterations, physicians often “overcorrect” and select positions and orientations that are steeper than necessary to ensure that the desired gravity-assisted retraction occurs. This overcorrection may lead to patient safety problems, because certain orientations, such as a head down orientation of the patient, may be poorly tolerated by a patient, and particularly by larger patients who often have difficulty breathing in such an orientation. In addition, because the instruments are removed from the patient and the manipulator arms are removed from the cannulas, the instruments cannot be used by a physician to assist with the retraction, such as may be done in a traditional laparoscopic procedure.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have systems and methods that allow for movement in a surgical table without first having to remove a computer-assisted device with a manipulator and instrument assembly from the patient.